Mafia Arc Part 4
(Captain Storm is surrounded by armed guards) Guard 1: Please stand down or we will shoot. Storm (holds out his arms): Bring it. (the guards shoot at him but Storm blocks it with his Shirudo Shirudo no Mi) Guard 2: What the heck.... Guard 1: He's a Devil's Fruit user! Bring out the Seastone Nets! Storm: Shit! Shit! Shit! (he runs through the guards and knocks some of them over. In an attempt to escape he runs into a big man in a suit) Bro Armwell: Who the hell is this? (he throws a seastone net over Storm) Storm (yawns): So tired. (he falls asleep) Bro Armwell: I've never that affect on a Devil Fruit user before. Guard 1: What should we do with him? Bro Armwell: We gotta take him to the boss. (three streets over a fight between Victor and Terra and the guards) Victor: You want some of this? Bring it! Terra: My Fist of Rage is no match for you all! Victor: Lightning Blade! Terra: Fist of Rage (the guards are defeated by Victor and Terra. Suddenly there is a flash and Terra has several cut marks on her) Bro Zip: Speed Cut! Victor: Terra! Terra (coughs up blood): Wha-what the hell was that? Bro Zip: You can't compete with my lightning fast speed! Speed Cut Fury! (he darts back and forth slashing Victor and Terra this time) Victor: Does this guy have a Devil Fruit Power? Bro Zip: Nope. I'm just really fast. 'Speed Cut Fury! '(suddenly Sigfried appears at the top of a building and begins sniping Bro Zip) Sigfried: 'Magnet Shot! '(Sigfried shoot out a powerful magnet that is attracted to Zip's sword and detonates on contact. Victor: Who-the? It's Sigfried! (Sigfried leaps down to join them) Sigfried: Let's get the hell outta here. I'm going to take you to my house. Terra: Bleh. (coughs up more blood) Victor: She's heavily wounded, we need to get her medical attention. Sigfried: She'll be fine, let's just get outta here. (on the other side of town) Ishmael: I think i evaded them. I can't believe I have to hide in this garbage can. (several minutes pass) Ishmael: I hope there aren't any garbage trucks. Cuz then I'd end up in the garbage heap. (several more minutes pass) Ishmael: I gotta get out of here. (he climbs out of the garbage can just as several guards walk by) Guard 1: Intruder alert. Ishmael: That's just my luck! (he takes off running down the street with the guards chasing him) (meanwhile, Storm is taken to a tall building in the center of town) Bro Armwell: You're lucky, old timer. You get to meet the boss before you die. Storm: So who is, "the boss?" Bro Armwell: You'll see. (they enter the building and ride in an elevator to the top floor. They get out and step into an office room where "the boss" is sitting at a desk. However, Storm and Bro Armwell cannot see the boss because there is a black tapestry stretching from the ceiling to the desk) The Boss: Who dares stand before me? Storm: Whoah, is anyone else getting a Wizard of Oz vibe? Guard 1: Wow I never thought of that, but yeah you're totally right. Bro Armwell: Silence! Do not make such petty talk before The Boss. The Boss: Armwell, why have you come here? Bro Armwell: Four outsiders have come to this city. They were not stopped by the tribesman and we suspect that a double agent is currently aiding them. The Boss: I see. Tell Bro Rave and Bro Baron to search all of our members until we find the perpetrator. Bro Armwell: Yessir. (he leaves) The Boss: Now, time to schedule your execution. Storm: Zzzzzzzzzzz The Boss: Guards, wake him up! (a guard tries to smack Storm, but Storm grabs the guard, takes his gun and shoots himself, tearing a hole in the Seastone net while blocking the bullet with his Shirudo Powers) Storm (waking up): Oh dear, was I sleep walking again? Hey, look at that. I'm free! The Boss: Get him! Storm (draws his axe): Hmph. Don't expect me to go down as easily this time. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories